The Grove!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: An Awakened One-Shot. Zoey and Stark in the grove on Isle Skye in Stark's Point-Of-View.


I pulled Zoey down onto my lap, covering her up with the edge of my kilt. It felt so good having her in my arms. I felt safe there, I felt home. I let my fingers slowly trace each of her delicate tattoo's. I ran my hands along her face, and then on the intricate patterns down her neck.

"I'm glad they came back." I said, softly, breaking the comfortable silence we were in.

"It was because of you." She whispered back, gazing at me. "Because of what you made me feel in the Otherworld." I loved hearing her say that. I loved knowing I'd been the one to protect her, and I'd been the one to bring her back. I smiled and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin.

"You mean scared and freaked out?" I joked.

"No," She said, touching my face gently. "You made me feel alive again." I moved my lips from her forehead to her lips. Against her mouth, I murmured, "That's good to hear, 'cause the whole thing with Heath and almost losing you, has made me know something for real that I only kinda knew before. I can't live without you, Zoey. Maybe I'll only be your Guardian, and you'll have another consort or even a mate, but whoever else you have in your life wont change who I am to you. I'll never get pissed and selfish again and leave you. No matter what. I'll deal with other guys, and it wont change us. I swear." I sighed then, upset that I had to admit, there may be other guys in her life, and she may not always want me in more than the way of a Guardian. I laid my forehead against hers.

"Thank you," She said. "Even if it does kinda sound liker you're giving me away to other guys." I leaned back away from her, and frowned. She was out of her rabbit-ass mind if she thought I was giving her away. It didn't work like that.

"That's just bullshit, Z." I said, not sure what else to say to that.

"Well, you just said that it's cool with you if I'm with-" I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say already.

"No!" I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her a little. "I didn't say I was cool with you being with other guys. I said I wouldn't let it break up what we have." I corrected her. She gazed back at me, her eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"What do we have?" She asked, making my heart skip a beat.

"Each other. For always."

"That's enough for me, Stark." She twined her arms around my shoulders. "Would you do something with me?" She asked. I met her eyes.

"Yep, anything," I echoed her answer from earlier, making us both smile. She was so gorgeous, and I absolutely loved making her smile. It lit up my entire world.

"Kiss me like you did before so that I can't think."

"I can handle that," I assured her. I pulled her mouth back to mine, our kiss starting off slow and sweet. It didn't stay that way for long. The kiss deepened, and me being me.. My hands began to explore her body. When I found the bottom of her t-shirt, I hesitated. I wasn't about to push her into anything she didn't want. I knew losing Heath and all would make her object to anything more physical than kissing between the two of us. It bugged the hell out of me, yes, but I was her guardian. My job was to protect her. She pulled away from me, looking into my eyes. Both of our breathing was labored. I leaned forward, my guy instincts taking over. I couldn't stand not being pressed to her body. I needed to be closer to her.

"Wait." She said, putting a hand flat against my chest.

"Sorry." I said, my voice sounding a little husky. "I didn't mean to come on too strong." She looked up at me, and shook her head.

"No, that's not it. You're not coming on too strong. I just wanted to… well…" She stopped, hesitating. I watched as some kind of fog clouded her eyes. "Ah, hell. I'll show you what I want." She stood up out of my lap. I was curious as to what was going on, and felt sort of alone as she was out of my arms. She grabbed the brim of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. She then undid the button and stepped out of her jeans. She then, laid back down in my arms. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. Goddess, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I let my hands wander her body, tracing the tattoo's at her waist.

"You're so beautiful." I said, continuing to trace the beautiful patterns Nyx had gifted her with. She trembled under my hand. "Are you scared?" I asked, pulling her closer to me. She shook her head at me.

"I'm not trembling because I'm scared," She whispered against my lips between kisses. "I'm trembling because of how much I want you." The words sent this fire straight through my veins.

"You're sure?" I asked, praying to Nyx she was.

"Totally sure. I love you, Stark."

"I love you, too, Zoey." I took her into my arms, and pressed her into the soft grass of the grove, bringing my mouth gently to hers, and allowing my hands to explore the plains of her rockin' body. I was so blessed Nyx had given her to me. That we had found each other. If I wouldn't have found Zoey back in Tulsa, I would still be playing Neferet and Kalona's puppet. She was my queen, my ace, my charge, and most of all… my love. I loved her so much it hurt me. I unwrapped the MacUallis plaid from around my body, and pressed into her slowly, gently, careful to remember she'd only done this once. A small moan escaped her lips. The sound was so sweet, so innocent. I loved it. I loved her. Goddess, I loved her. We laid in the grove, pressed body to body. We made sweet love, which was something completely new to me. I'd had sex, yes… but nothing like this. I'd never felt passion of this magnitude for anyone before. It was amazing, so over-powering. It was like I was drowning, and only my body being pressed against hers could save me. As we laid in the grass, I pressed a delicate kiss to her neck. I let my tongue graze across her skin at the pulse point, and then a questioning touch of my teeth, asking for permission.

"Yes." She almost moan. Her voice was breathless, and full of desire. She shifted herself so my lips pressed firmly against her neck. She kissed down the slope where my shoulder met my bicep. She didn't have to ask either. She let her teeth graze my skin gently, almost sending me into a frenzy.

"Oh, goddess, yes! Please, Zoey. Please." I said. It sounded like I was begging, Goddess… I didn't care. I couldn't wait any longer. She bit me the exact same moment I bit into the soft flesh at her neck. My body was filled with the sweet taste that was her blood. Our feelings were shared as the bond coursed through us like fire. We laid in the grass like this, lips pressed to skin, my body against hers. All I could feel was Zoey. All I could think about, was Zoey. In this moment, and just like every other moment for the rest of my life, she was my everything. I couldn't tell where I ended and Zoey began, and I realized this was how I wanted it to be forever. I couldn't tell which feelings were mine, and which were hers, but it didn't matter. All the same, it felt incredible. Afterwards, we laid pressed into the grass of the grove, our legs intertwined, our bodies slick with a thin sheen of sweat. I laid their basking in her presence, loving the way her body felt pressed against mine. She really was my queen. She always would be. No matter what happened between us now, or in a hundred years, she would always be my queen, my high priestess, and the love of my life.


End file.
